organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zolnerowich Bratva
The '''Zolnerowich bratva '''is Russian Mafia based out of Volgograd. Rising to power in during the fall of the Soviet Union in the city of Vologograd grew to become the dominit criminal orginization in the city and surrounding area. History The bratva got it's start after the Soviet Union feel in 1991, the eventual head of the Syen'ya Nikolai Zolnerowich, a former solider in the Red Army set up a small time racketeering and protections operations in Volograd. The intail group of 12, while not big compared to the other gangs in the area qucikly distinguished itself from the others by extreme levels of violence. Anyone paying protection money to them was assured protection after one incident when a local shop owner had a dispute with a disgruntiled customer. Said customer was found in the street with his skull kicked in the next day. The Gang's number grew they began expanding there crime ring to include drug trade and started hijacking shipments from Volograd's industrial sectors which included both raw materails including steel, aluminium and oil to be sold to other countrys and other criminal orginizations. Around this time was also when the bratva opened various underground gambeling parlors, most og which involved rigged games only allowing enough of the patrons to win in order to keep busniess coming. Playing to there strengths in intimidation and brute force the bratva also made a succesful income through hired killings. With profits from there less savory ventures the bratva started to start legitimate busniess in Vologograd's industrial sector, including the production of industrial machinery. By 2002 the Bratva had beomce the dominante criminal force in the city and surrounding area and started to make ventures into the U.S North East. The bratva however suffered series of set backs while trying to establish itself in the states, including a number of rival gangs and authority figures and couldn't properly establish itself until six years later. Ranks *Pakhan- Leader of a Russian crime family or gang. *Sovietnik- The advisor to the Pakhan. *Obshchak- The treasurer and chief bookmarker. *Brigadier- A leader of a group of lower ranking members of the family or gang. *Boyevik- A member of the family or gang who carrys out crimes and operates rackets. *Kryshas- An enforcer and debt collector. *Torpedo- A hitman for the family or gang. *Byki- A bodyguard for higher ranking members of the family or gang. *Shestyorka- An associate who does jobs for the family or gang but is not a full member. Leadership * Pakhan- Nikolai Zolnerowich * Sovietnik- Oleg Sokolov * Obshchak- Ivan Pajari * Brigadiers- Arman Orlov, Grisha Mikhilov, Yuri Bogomolov Operations The Zolnerowich bratva makes it's income through various illegal methods. Orginally it was protections and racketeering but soone it expanded into virtully every form criminal activity including drug running, hijacking, murder, mercenary work, and various other unsavory ventures. There specilty is enforcment, there brutaility made them not only effective enforcers but allowed them muscel compotition out of there territorys. They favor less subtle methods, leaving brutal and bloddy messes when they "take care of business", which helps to intimidate there enemys. Income coming soon.